Because You Live
by pyrolover0404
Summary: All it could take was for a person to bring you out of your darkness and never let you fall back into it. Warren&Layla New MiniSeries


**Okay, so I don't own the characters from the movie. The characters of Warren, Layla, and every other character except Jennifer Peace, are the property of Disney. The song belongs to the singer/actor Jesse McCartney. **

**Background: I'm thinking of using this story as my starter in a series of one-shots for Warren/Layla. But this may be my only one if I can't come up with anything else to write. **

**Hope you enjoy this first installment and keep on the look out for new ones (if any). **

**Staring out at the rain with a heavy heart**

**It's the end of the world in my mind**

**Then your voice pulls me back like a wake up call**

**I've been looking for the answer**

**Somewhere**

**I couldn't see what was right there**

**But now I know what I didn't know**

He wouldn't have believed it if he hadn't seen it with his own eyes. He knew the day would come eventually but not this early in his life. Warren Peace was sitting in what once used to be his mother and his apartment but was now only his. His mother Jennifer Peace, also known as Majestic Peace among heroes, was killed by her arch enemy The Avenger, the day before. He had been watching TV when the special bulletin flashed and watched in horror as his mother was struck down one last time. Since the fateful day he had not stop mourning his loss with tears and rage. Just like his mood the weather had turned to depressing rainy days and continuous violent storms just like his anger.

No one attempted to approach him with the fear of being barbequed alive if they said something wrong. That is except Layla Williams, his best friend. He had taken a certain liking to the plant powered red-haired girl. She understood him better than anyone else in the school. It was because of her that he had somewhat come out of his shell. Since the day of the accident, Layla had been by his side the entire time. She had helped him arrange the funeral and make sure everything was ready for the burial. But most of all, she had been by his side when he needed someone to lean on for support when his mourning started. She stepped back but was there when his violent temper erupted. They both could remember the day his mother was killed like it was yesterday.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

_The only sounds coming from the Peace apartment were that of yells of a young man and the crashing sounds of objects. Layla was standing off to the side watching her best friend struggle to compose himself as he yelled at no one and slammed everything he could. She wanted nothing more than to go and wrap her arms around him and tell him everything was going to be alright. But she knew that he needed to blow off steam and chill out. _

_He kept yelling to no one till he couldn't yell anymore and stopped his rampage of destruction and just stood in the middle of his living room with shaking shoulders. Layla took this as her cue to talk to him and walked over to him just as he was about to collapse. Despite his weight she held him up hugging him all the while whispering words of comfort into his ear. Before she knew it his shoulders were shaking uncontrollably as a sign that he was no longer holding back his grief. Layla had no clue how long they stood there but it didn't matte all that mattered now was comforting Warren. _

_They eventually made it to the sofa where Layla kept holding him like a lost child. He had wrapped his arms around her holding her as if his life depended on it and if he did let go he would fall into the darkness never to resurface. Warren had calmed down with his shoulders still shaking as a sign that he was still grieving. _

'_Warren, you need to get up and eat something to keep your strength.' Layla said trying to make sure he didn't become worse than he already was._

'_What's the point; I have no one else to live for nor a think to live for.' He said in a low shaky voice._

'_Warren, that is not true. You have many things to live for: your future, carrying on your mother's name, school.' she said trying to make him understand. _

'_What future do I have if I have no one to share it with; how can I carry on my mother's name when everyone expects me to be a villain/' he said slightly with anger on his voice. _

'_What about me and your friends?' she said in a whisper so low that it was barely audible._

_This had made Warren stop and think about what she had just said. Without her he would still be in the depressed loner stage he once was in. Since her break up with Will Layla and he had become close like brother and sister, maybe even more according to the others around them. He had always been the stronger one of the two but now their roles were reversed with her being the stronger one for the both of them. Layla could remember he had always listen to her when she needed someone too talk to. As the night passed on they just sat there together in each other's arms._

**Because you live and breathe**

**Because you make me believe in myself**

**When nobody else can help**

**Because you live girl**

**My world has twice many stars in the sky**

**Ok, so I hope you enjoyed the first installment in this hopefully very successful mini-series. The series is based off the song "Because You Live" by Jesse McCartney. Each new addition should have a new verse and same chorus of the song. **

**Also, readers if you review would you please consider leaving the name of a song you like to see a songfic made out of it. It may even be dedicated to you. I'm running out of ideas for songfics. **

**So now please review and comment on my story. All comments are welcomed weather it be praising or suggestion on how to improve it. Hope to get plenty of reviews. **


End file.
